Cliffside
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: During a lesson Ruby has a flashback to a darker time in her life, but what will the concequences be of this?
1. remembrance

"Alright class, today we'll be covering an infamous event in the history: a moment that not even this school could look proudly upon: The Cliffside crisis" the teacher said looking at the students gathered in the history classroom, "An event that left no survivors, twenty huntsmen and huntresses dead. However they did manage to cut the force of 180 Grimm, down to just 80 and majority of those were done by the Huntress Summer" The teacher continued on with his lesson.

"Hey sis you okay?" a blonde girl asked the younger girl next to her who was slightly shaken

"Yeah, I'm fine why?" the young girl said lying to hide her true feelings from her older sister

"Are you sure?" the older girl asked before noticing the teacher had stopped

"Yang, Ruby is everything okay?" The teacher asked the two girls.

"Sure, just need some air, sir" Ruby; the younger one said  
"I'm sure you do Ruby after hearing the introduction, but you have missed three classes and you will not miss this important lesson on this event" the teacher said

"No sir" Miss Rose groaned.

After class Ruby, her sister Yang her friends Blake and Weiss were talking about the class, and each thing said deeply affected Ruby

"Imagine how awful it would have been too been there fighting those beast" Yang said

"Hard to imagine, I mean they wiped out the village's hunters and huntresses before decimating the village itself" Blake said as her amber eyes gave off some sorrow

"Plus how do we know what happened if they were no survivors?" Weiss asked coldly, and it was this last statement that affected Ruby the hardest, she suddenly flashed back to a field of blood, snow and ash. A little girl stood there standing by her mother before collapsing into the dark snow

"Mummy?" she asked as tears trickled down her cheeks, before simply lying down and curling up to her mother's body as the warmth faded

"RUBY!" Weiss shouted forcing the young girl out of her stupor only to see her trip onto her face

"Oh man little sis, you were out of it" Yang said as she and Blake helped Ruby up

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something" Ruby said smiling

"What was it?" Weiss asked sternly

"Just a new cookie recipe" Ruby said

'Then why are you hiding something?' Blake thought knowing Ruby was hiding something due to the way her eyes didn't have the usual mirth and wonder.

That night Ruby tossed and turned in her bed as he mind tormented her with a vicious nightmare concerning what was taught in class today, she could feel the flames, smell the ash and blood; hear the screams of terror and pain as the dream wore on, she quickly turned and spotted a figure in the white cloak that she would remember vaguely somewhere in her mind, fighting off several of the Grimm before one looked her way

"Stay away from her!" the white cloak would shouted before slamming a sword through the beast's chest

"RUBY RUN!" White Cloak then said making Ruby flee. Suddenly Ruby wakes up and jolts awake, her breathing were ragged like she had finished a marathon

"Shit!" she cursed out hitting her mattress "Not again" she whimpered, looking at the date on her calendar "It's already that time again?" Ruby asked herself.

Outside her door Blake stood like a silent sentinel 'What is it you have dreamt Ruby?' Blake asked slinking off silently.

The next day Ruby headed for the Airstrip area of Beacon, walking up to her team's pilot; Hawker Granite, the lanky pilot was polishing the airship her team used.  
"Hey Hawk" Ruby said

"Yo Rubes, got a mission?" Hawker asked looking up to see Ruby in her mission gear

"Yeah, a solo one" Ruby said jumping in

"Location?" Hawker asked

"Cliffside" Ruby said sitting down suddenly discard her cheerfulness

"Hold on" Hawker said sitting down in the cockpit before starting the engines. "It will take a couple of hours, why not get some sleep?" he said looking back

"Sure" Ruby said snuggling into her cloak to sleep.

Only Ruby's sleep was not restful was she hope it would be as she had another flashback to that time; a time that always came back to her in her darkest moments of life, the day her mother's life was given for hers.

"Summer get out of here with her" a huntsman said as he dissected a beowolf, with his sword.

"Not until we've dealt with these things!" Summer said using her weapon the Eclipse Rose

"We're the last ones if we fall here those things will attack the village and then its game over for them" the huntsman said taking down several more grim before he froze, "Oh shit! SUMMER RUN NO-!" the huntsman said before being killed by a massive white paw.

"A white Beowulf" Summer gasped before seeing the red colouring of her daughter's clothes. "No Ruby RUN!" Summer cried out before attacking it with her sword which may as well have been a rolled up piece of paper on this fiend's thick hide

"Momma" Ruby cried as Summer dashed over to her daughter before the White Beowolf swiped at the huntress, mortally wounding her, The White Beowolf howled in triumph before ordering his brood onto the village

"No" Ruby whimpered as Summer slumped to the ground, racing over to her

"Mummy?" the young girl asked as tears trickled down her cheeks, before simply lying down and curling up to her mother's body as the warmth faded

"Please don't leave me" she cried as screams and howls were heard from her home.

"HEY RUBY!" Hawker yelled waking up the young huntress "We're here" he said

"Thanks" Ruby said getting up and picked up Crescent Rose, clipping it to her belt

"Do you think you can handle this?" Hawker asked

"I can" Ruby said flipping her hood up

"Good luck" Hawker said watching as Ruby walked into a snowy forest.

"You'll need it" he whispered closing the door.

Ruby walked until she reached the remains of a village, her home or former home. Buildings were covered in snow and rubble was scattered around; the plants were out of control giving the feeling of abandonment. For this bunch of ruins had once been the bright and cheery village of Cliffside; before the event called the Cliffside crisis which she remembered with unwanted clarity.

"I'm home" she said as a tear trickled down her usually rosy cheeks. She took a step forward only to feel something off underfoot. She lifted her foot to see an old doll.

"You used to belong to a friend of mine" Ruby said before flashing back into that horrid nightmare of her past.

The houses were in ruins, smoke and ash filled the air as a young Ruby raced through the town scared looking for anybody  
"HELP!" she screamed "MY MUM NEEDS HELP!" she shouted into the air as silence answered

"Anybody, please help!" Ruby said as she stopped outside her house, the home to her and her mother who now laid dead on the field of red snow outside of town, the little girl now realising that she was the only one alive. She decided to enter the now cold house, trudge up the stair to her room, and sat down on the floor, her fringe shadowing her silvery tear filled eyes. Sudden she unleashed her tears and cries filling the still air, as fires burnt, the dead lay with faces twisted in horror. This was the day of the Cliffside crisis, the day The Grimm purged an entire town of humanity, all except a little girl who tried to bravely face the reality

"MUMMMYYY!" she shouted "COME BACK!" was her only request as the ash and new snow fell.

Ruby looked around her old barren room as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She smiled softly picking up a picture, a picture taken a weak before the crisis, a picture of her mother holding her, and in Ruby's hand was a giant Sunflower, smiles as bright as the flower Ruby was holding appeared on the pair's faces,

"I miss you mum" she said sadly, before a howl was heard

"So you've returned; now I can avenge my mother" Ruby said pulling up her hood and deploying Crescent Rose.


	2. Retaliation

"She's not in the Library" Weis said exiting out of said room look as her teammates arrived.

"She's not in the dorms or cafeteria" Yang said becoming worried

"And she's not in the armoury, neither is Crescent Rose" Blake said

"Great just great she's off campus, even though she knows that we have that project due next week" Weiss said

"I don't know Ruby seemed distracted after class, and I think it had to involve our lesson for today" Blake said

"You think she knows something about Cliffside that we don't?" Yang asked.  
"Most likely" Blake said

"You know you may be onto something there Blake, she was almost shaky and determined to get out of class" Yang said.

"Think we should check out this Cliffside?" Weiss asked

"Yeah, we should" Yang said

Courtyard

"That brat she took Hawker!" Weiss shrieked

"How else was she supposed to get to Cliffside?" Yang asked.

"So how are we get there now?" Blake asked.

"You could get a lift from us?" a voice said

"Pyrrah?" Yang asked  
"Yeah, we're off to Cliffside to see if we could find evidence of what started the crisis" Pyrrah said as he team entered their transport followed by their pilot Icarus,

"Come on ladies, we're burning sunlight here" Icarus said out of the door

"Sure we'd love a lift" Yang said walking onto team JNPR's transport.

"Thank you" Blake said bowing

"No problem, besides we can compare notes" Pyrrah said.

"So no one knows how the crisis started?" Yang asked

"Pretty much, I Mean why would a whole swarm of Beowolfs attack a village in the middle of nowhere?" Ren asked

"True, but there was a theory at the time, that a type of dust could be used to control the Grim" Weiss said frowning

"Grim dust really?" Jaune asked

"Yes, I've heard of it as well, Dust coloured a near black shade of grey that absorbs the light" Blake said

"Sounds scary" Nora said curling up next to Ren who blushed.

"So why would this dark dust be used at Cliffside and by who?" Yang asked.

"I know, but we have to wait until we get there to find out" Pyrrah said

"The site of the long remembered Hunter's Brawl, have you guys ever heard of that?" Blake asked.

"I know some of the details" Pyrrah said

"Such as?" Jaune asked

"That the attack was led by none other than Professor Ozpin" Pyrrah said.

Beacon-Ozpin's Office

"A decade has passed since that day and we're still teaching the tragedy" Ozpin said picking up a biscuit from his store before taking a gulp of coffee.

"Do you still remember the event?" Glynda Goodwitch, his friend and colleague walked in.

"Yes, I'm afraid, 160 huntresses and Huntsman against 80+ Grim" Ozpin said crunching on his biscuit

"hm, White choc chip" he said

"Yes, that right"

Cliffside-10 years ago

A younger Ozpin stood on a small mountain of snow

THESE BESTIAL BASTARDS CUT DOWN AND ENTIRE VILLAGE SO THEY COULD SATE THEIR HUNGER! TODAY WE AVENGE THOSE WHO HAVE FALLEN!" Ozpin declared receiving a deafening roar in response

"Last one into the fight is a piece of dead meat!" a voice shouted

"Easy Aurum" a calmer voice said from underneath a tattered and dusty hood

"Come on Crow, you are way too serious" Aurum said smirking

Crow Shade Long and Aurum Rex Long were two of the top Huntsmen around; the two brothers were friends with Summer Rose.

"For Summer?" Aurum asked prepping his Gattling Gauntlets Corona Vulcan

"For Summer" Crow nodded; prepping his High Speed Chain-scythe Night Ripper.

"Prepare!" Ozpin said

"YEE-HAH! Time for Rolling Mjolnir to roar" an excited voice that belonged to Odin Valkyrie.

"We need to get you off Decafe" a calm voice said

"Come on Lee Ren, we need to get rid of these things" Odin said switching his chaingun into a hammer

"Anyway, lets go!" Lee Ren said deploying his semi automatic assault tomahawks Bronze Dragons

"MOVE OUT!" Ozpin ordered

"And the battle begins" Crow said looking over the snowy plains.

The hunters descended onto the plain, startling the remaining Grimm. Crow jumped onto the back of a boarbatusker, started up the chainsaw like blade on his scythe before forcing it into the pig like Grimm, its high pitched whine telling Crow that the weapon was defeating the Pig

"one" was all Crow said jumping off the giant boar was several Beowulf surrounded him

"This is hardly fair" Crow said as Aurum raced past him activating his gauntlets before he threw out a burst of Burn Dust into the Beowolfs while delivering a kick to an Ursa

"Lee, Odin SWTICH!" Aurum said as the other two switched out with him before the Ursa was riddled with bullets

"FORE!" Odin said transforming Rolling Mjolnir into a hammer swinging at the Ursa's head.

"Gotcha!" Odin chuckled as the Ursa went down like a bag of cement and bricks

"ODIN!" Lee shouted as the axe welder was busy with three Beowolfs

"on it!" Odin shouted back jumping over to his friends.

On another part of the battlefield a partnership was tackling a Deathstalker

"Geist! Watch out!" the female partner said

"On it Raven!" Geist said as he used his multi action claymore Thistedger to slice off the stinger

"I've got the next shot!" Raven said preparing her chain katana

"Lets go Gambit Shade!" Raven declared jumping into the air before moving her arm back and throwing it forward creating an arc with her blade that heavily damaged the upper armour.

"Now it's my turn!" Geist said as his claymore's blade became bright red with embers and flames flickering off of it.

"Fire STRIKE!" Geist said stabbing the wounded Deathstalker effectively cooking inside out

"Crispy, come on lets go who knows what Aurum and Crow are up to" Geist said slipping the Claymore into a scabbard onto his back.

"I'm more worried about if anyone survived the first wave" Raven said

"Have faith that some did" Geist said smiling as he raced off with his partner by his side.

JNPR Aircraft present

"So your parents fought in the Hunter's Brawl?" Pyrrah asked.

"Yep, our parents at the time were a part of the Beacon student team: GRAC" Yang said

"Geist Schnee, Raven Belladonna and Aurum and Crow Long" Blake said smiling

"And then the next generation becomes RWBY" Jaune said

"Now! Where were we?" Weiss asked.

Hunter's Brawl

"Geist! Raven! over here!" Aurum said as the two dashed over to him

"Where's Crow?" Raven asked as Crow flipped in

"Nice of you to join us" Geist said smiling

"Thank you" Crow said smiling underneath his hood

"Where's Ozpin?" Raven asked

"THERE!" Crow said jumping out of cover and charging over to his friend who was clutching his leg which was bleeding

"Damn it I wasn't fast enough on that last one" Ozpin said getting up

"I'll take you to my team" Crow said

"Thank you" Ozpin said

Beacon Academy

"Is your leg okay?" Glynda asked notcing a slight twitch in it

"Yeah, its reacting to my memory of the Hunter's Brawl" Ozpin said wincing as he moved it slightly.

"So that was what ended your career" Glynda said handing Ozpin a fresh cup o' Joe.

"Thank you, anyway we're were we?" Ozpin asked.

"Your leg" Glynda said.

"Right"

Hunter's Brawl

"Can you move?" Crow asked

"Barely" Ozpin said as he was set down by Raven and Geist.

"The other teams have reported in that they have eradicated all Grimm in their sectors" Aurum said

"And that means there has been no sign of it" Raven said as a medical airship landed near Team GRAC

"Joy over here!" Crow said as a young woman looked over Ozpin

"Its not too bad, but then again I'm only glancing at it" Joy said

"Aurum, we'll check the town to see if anyone survived" Crow said walking away

"Wait up" Aurum said racing after his older brother.

"It feels cold, and desolate" Crow said

"You could find way more cheer in a graveyard" Aurum said looking at the mangled bits of wood and cement. Crow suddenly sniffed the air as if he had caught a whiff of something

"Really, you're going cookie hunting now?" Aurum asked in disbelief

"Yes" Crow nodded before slinking off.

"May as well check this way" Aurum said going in the opposite direction.

Cliffside present

"Okay guys we're here split up and look for any clues of Grimm Dust" Yang said as her team spread out

"we'll do the same" Jaune said as his team walked to the abandoned housing district while Yang's group headed out to the market district

"Where to start?" Pyrrah asked

"How about the house with an opened door?" Nora asked

"Might as well" Jaune said pulling out his sword

"Be careful guys" Ren said drawing his Jade Dragons.

Inside the house Team JNPR moved quietly and quickly, noticing slight disturbances in the thick layers of dust that had accumulated in the years of disuse. Nora and Ren decided to stay down stairs as Jaune and Pyrrah moved up stairs, Pyrrah in the lead with her weapon Milo in its rifle form. Suddenly Pyrrah stopped indicating an opened door

"In there" she whispered as Jaune moved in front of her into the room, Pyrrah performing a turning entrance into the room.

"Okay so this is defiantly a girl's room" Jaune said picking up a teddy bear.

"Yeah it does" Pyrrah said looking around the room to see a picture frame face down on the floor  
"Hello what is this?" she asked picking the frame up to see a girl and her mother holding a sunflower

"Wait, that smile" Jaune said

"What?" Pyrrah asked as Jaune went for his comm.

"Yang, this Jaune we found something you should see" Jaune said


	3. Revenge

"Okay what was so important you had to call us back?" Weiss asked a grumpily

"This" Jaune said handing the picture to Yang  
"Is that?" Yang asked shocked upon seeing the picture

"Yeah it is, or I believe it is" Jaune said

"Who is it?" Blake asked seeing a teary eyed Yang

"Its Ruby" Yang said allowing a tear roll down her cheek

"What?" Pyrrah gasped

"Ruby lived here?" Weiss asked shocked.

"That means, she was here during the crisis" Yang said nearly breaking down

"To be at such a young age when seeing everything you love get ripped away from you literally" Blake said

"And I'm guessing she's out there right now trying to get revenge on whatever did this" Ren said

"The White Beowolf!" they all shouted after hearing a howl.

"JAUNE COME ON!" Ren said rushing off.  
"I'm coming! Girls, stay here until Yang has calmed down" Jaune said

"But!" Weiss started to protest only to have both of the guys nowhere to be found.

"Great" Weiss sighed

Snowy area.

Ruby stood in front of her long awaited enemy, a massive White Beowolf class Grimm, one that stood nearly four times her size

"You've gotten bigger" Ruby said as the monster seemed to acknowledged her own growth

"Thanks but flattery we not get you anywhere" Ruby said unfolding her scythe making it seem like the beast was saying 'really?'

"Enough talking" Ruby said loading a round into Crescent Rose

"I'm going to make your hide into a rug from my dorm room" Ruby declared rushing forward leaving a trail of petals behind her as she attempted to slice a piece of the beast's arm off of it, only to have the beowolf flick her away as if she was nothing. Ruby skidded back sliding a clip into Crescent Rose before opening fire on the snarling beast.

"EAT THIS!" she said between shots, the bullets seem to deflected off the beast as he charged forward  
"WHOA!" the trainee huntress said as she dodged the claws, barely seeing a strip of red in his claws, she grabbed her cape and examined it

"My cape! Alright fuzzy! No more gentleness!" Ruby said loading a special type of new ammo she created specifically for this Grimm while switching her weapon into gun mode and cocking the firing pin

"Eat this!" she said firing the ammo, which had been modified with burn dust tips to add fire damage and hopefully burn the Beowolf inside out, the Grimm seems to be injured, but not to the extent that Ruby was hoping for, namely more than two shallow smoking bullet holes

"SHIT!" she shouted as the beast charged her, kicking up snow as he ran at its target: Ruby

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!" Ruby muttered as she ran as well, The White Beowolf blending in with the oncoming blizzard

"Not now" Ruby whined as the entire battlefield was taken over by harsh winds and needle like snow and ice. Ruby manoeuvred Crescent Rose into a position to block the snow and ice, only to feel her beloved weapon forced out of her hands in shards of red and black metal

"Crescent Rose?" Ruby asked shellshocked, frozen solid as if she was in an invisible ice. "No" she whimpered as something approached her, the claw of the White Beowolf.

The Beowolf's massive claw was stopped by Juane who showed up just then with his shield deployed "Ah Ren, IF YOU WOULDN'T FREAKING MIND!" the boy shouted as his friend jumped into the fray with his weapons blazing,

"Get Ruby out of here now!" Ren said as he took some shots at the beast's face

"Not yet" Jaun said drawing his sword and stabbing it repeatedly into the beast's arm at a high speed

"Jaun look out for the Jaw!" Ren said using his Aura to block the lycanthropic Grimm from snapping at Jaune and Ruby as Ren grabbed the shaft that once belonged to Crescent rose before leaping out of the way as the White Beowolf stomped on the broken weapon as if to inflict insult upon injury

"We'll be back for you!" Ren said as the two ran off with Ruby in Jaune's arms.

"Did you manage to save any of Crescent Rose?" Jaune asked

"Just the lower shaft" Ren said as they reached the village outskirts

"Ruby" Jaune said as he heard Ruby whimper and cry.

"Come on, we need to get her to Yang" Ren said looking sorrowful.

Yang sat there looking mournful, the cold wind sounded outside singing a most haunting melody of howls and groans, highlighting the emptiness of the fallen village. Even Weiss, who grew up in a cold region shivered with chills. Blake tried to calm her mind by meditating but the shadows that she sensed did little to quell her raging mind's thought about how her team leader must have felt with the destruction of every one she knew. Tears graced the eyes of Team RWBY.

"GUYS!" Jaune as heard shouting as Pyrrah opened the door as the boys raced into the room. Yang froze looking at the sad Ruby being let down from Jaune's arm

"Ruby" Yang whispered as Ruby raced into her arms and let loose a wailing cry that pierce the hearts of everyone gathered in the room

"I...I couldn't do it, I couldn't avenge my mother" was all she said as Yang held her close and tried to sooth her

"You tried, and she would be proud of you for doing that much" Yang said as she stroked Ruby's hair in a calming and soothing way

"We'll be in the kitchen" Pyrrah said dragging Nora with her

"Ren, let's check downstairs" Jaune said  
"Yeah okay" Ren said walking down the steps with his team leader in tow as Weiss and Blake joined in teh group to comfort their friend and team leader.

"Damn" Jaune said slamming his fist into a wall once out of sight.

Downstairs the two guys found a workshop of some kind, various plans of different weapons were on the walls, shards of dust crystals, notes and tools littered the benches, and on top of the middle bench was something that looked like a silver version of Crescent Rose's folded up form. Jaune and Ren looked over all the blueprints and discovered they were actually all plans for the same weapons just more detailed.

"A triple combo weapon?" Ren asked looking at one of the plans to see if the makers of the weapons left any clues of who they were.

"Hey Ren check this out" Jaune said from a corner of the room

"Is that?" Ren asked as Jaune nodded.

"We need Ruby down here now" Ren said

"Who knows maybe this will cheer her up" Jaune said as Ren left to get Ruby.

"What is this?" Ruby asked entering the workshop looking around, until her eyes landed on the Silver weapon.

"Is that?" Ruiby asked looking over it

"We think it was something that your mother was working on" Ren said

"It was" Ruby said looking over the notes "She was working with Team GRAC to try and create a triple combo weapon, from what these say" Ruby said still mournful

"Did they succeed?" Jaune asked.

"From what they detailed here, they did but its incomplete" Ruby said

"Wait did you say Team GRAC?" Ren asked.

"Yeah I did. The team consisted of five people Mum and GRAC, the each worked on a part of this weapon" Ruby said. "Hopefully reading these notes aloud will allow us to finish this" Ruby said

"IF you are ready this then you have found the triple weapon project, the idea was created by the hunting of White Beowolf Grimm seen throughout the area, The fusion of Sniper, Crossbow and Scythe seemed like an ideal match, however it couldn't be finished in time for the retaliation of Hunters at the event called the Hunter's Brawl. A small team was commissioned by Beacon Academy to deal with the beast. My name is Crow Shade Long and alongside my friends Geist Schnee, Raven Belladonna, Summer Rose and my Brother Aurum Rex Long we hoped to use it to bring down the Grimm. My part of the project was the scythe, I decided to use Sharp Dust crystals to infused into the twin blades. This was in hopes of increasing the stabbing and slashing strength of the weapon"

"So Your uncle worked on the blades of the scythe" Ren said

"Who's next?" Jaune asked

"Hello, my name is Summer" Ruby paused "Summer Rose, me and my friend Raven are working on the rifle section of the weapon considering we use ranged weapons. We decided to use 50 calibre ammunition; but it seems as we are having a problem with the recoil of the rifle more we should have; Raven is currently working on different types of ammos normal, explosive, incinerate and freeze round each using a type of dust, thanks to Geist we have access to the dust we needed for the ammo'

"So Weiss' dad provided the ammo for this, freeze explosive, burn and normal" Ren said

"So what is the third weapon?" Jaune asked.

"Hey all, Aurum Rex Long here to note down the third part of the project: a dust launching crossbow. I know that must less sense than a high calibur rifle or shotugn, but it will hopefully have the ability to fire out Dust crystal at the opponents the wielder of this weapon faces, namely Fluffy" Ruby read

"He named that thing Fluffy?" Jaune said wide eyed

"it appears so" Ren said

"Okay so why wasn't it used at the Crisis?" Ruby asked deploying it and seeing what condition it was in "It needs a handle able to swing the scythe around, but I can't see one on the benches" Ruby said looking around

"Maybe this will help" Ren said holding out a shaft of something

"Crescent Rose's lower handle?" Ruby asked

"It appears that may have based Crescent Rose off of this" Ren said handing the handle to Ruby

"Thank you" Ruby said attaching the handle to her mother's project and lifting it up to admire the craftmanship of the weapon

"Lunar Rose, the last gift of my mother to me" Ruby said as she felt something draped over her shoulders "huh?" she asked looking down to see a slivery cloak where her red one used to be

"The weapons wasn't the only gift" Jaune said smiling

"Now I feel like I'm ready to face that thing again, only this time I need help" Ruby said pulling up the silver hood

"Got it we'll give you a couple of minutes" Jaune said as Ruby raced out of there leaving behind rose petals coloured red, white and pink

"She changed her tone quickly" Ren said preparing his Jade Dragons.

Ruby was quickly back in the snow, thinking how to beat Fluffy. Several plans rushed through her head, but only one stood out, "I've got to get Fluffy to Rhombus Canyon" Ruby said spotting the white Beowolf

"Found you Fluffy!" Ruby said deploying her crossbow and loading it with a rock firing it at the white beast who spotted her and roared chasing after her.

"I really hopes this works" Ruby said forcing the beast to chase her.

"That idiotic brat!" Weiss said as the two team ran out to find Ruby "When I find her I'll"  
"You'll what?" Yang asked making Weiss fall silent

"Never mind that; how on Earth does she expect to fight that white Beowolf?" Blake asked, her bow twitching as if reacting to the cold

"Us" Ren said as he saw a trail of footsteps and rose petals "This way!" Ren said as the team ran along the trail

"We're coming Sis!" Yang said.

"Shit you've cornered me Fluffy" Ruby said as the White Beowolf blocked the entrance to the diamond shaped canyon "Whatever shall I do, oh wait" Ruby smirked deploying Lunar Rose

"Lunar meet Fluffy, Fluffy meet Lunar, you killed her sister Crescent" Ruby said as Fluffy charged forward fangs bared. As Ruby twirled her new scythe around wounding Fluffy who howled with rage and snarled at his prey who was smiling.

"RUBY!" Yang shouted arriving on the scene with the others.

"Okay, Weiss you and Blake are with me and Ruby in the canyon; Yang, Pyrrah, Nora and Ren take up position on top provide cover fire for us in the canyon" Jaune said as he lead the two sword users into the canyon as the gunners went on top

"Nora, cover Blake, Pyrrah you have Weiss, I'll cover Jaune and Yang well I would think that was obvious" Ren said

"Got it" Yang said as she went to her side.

"IN three!" Jaune said drawing his sword. "May my ancestors protect us" he whispered

"RUBY!" Ruby heard Yang shout, only this attracted the attention of Fluffy as well "Oh shit" Yang said from up above firing off a few shots of Ember Celica as Weis and Blake rushed into manoeuvring behind it to impale its back with Gambol Shroud and Myternaster. Jaune raced in as the beowolf was blinding swiping at the girls on its back, before he intercepted each swipe with his shield as Weiss and Blake got out of there.

"Jaune move!" he heard Ren said as he jumped out of the way before multiple shots of green aura impacted the stab wounds as Blake slashed across the front

"PAW!" Nora said firing off a grenade at the left paw before Ruby converted Lunar Rose its crossbow form and pulled out an ice blue crystal and place it in the launcher

"ON IT!" Ruby said firing the Dust crystal at the right paw

"Where did she get that?" Pyrrah asked shooting at the back paws

The two teams worked fluidly to damage the beast, each time a melee fight made and injury on the beast, a ranged fighter were shoot at that wound making it worse. The Beast howled everytime a strike was landed and followed up with a bullet or bomb, Ruby stabbed the right paw after it broke out of the ice

"Hope you're hungry" Ruby said firing off several explosive rounds at its face as Weiss and Blake try to cut the Achilles tendons at the base of the back legs.

"Got it!" Weiss shouted before gracefully darting out of there, lining up for a fire strike

"I'm done here too" Blake said jumping back before Pyrrah and Nora firing a couple of shots into the monster's hips further crippling it

"Blake switch out" Yang said jumping into the canyon as Blake took her position as a gunner

"You won't hurt anyone ever again!" Yang said bashing the monster with her gauntlets making it yelp with each impact

"Its nearly finished, Weiss I need a platform" Ruby said  
"Understood" Weiss said summoning one of her air platforms for Ruby as said huntress dragged the Grimm by her scythe over to the cliff where Blake was

"The Nevermore technique!" Blake said backing up as Ruby jumped up the cliff dragging Fluffy with her before they both were in the sky

"BAD DOG!" Ruby said pulling the trigger, decapitating it midair before they both came crashing down.

"I've done it" Ruby said starting to fall "RUBY!" Yang said as she tried to get to her sister before something else caught

"Well done Ruby, now rest" a soft voice said softly stroking Ruby's hair. "Mum?" Ruby asked

"I'll see you again my little rose" Summer said fading away before Yang caught her

"That ghost was Ruby's mother?" Weiss asked

"No, that Angel was Ruby's birth mother" Yang said

"So what now?" Nora asked

"How about we bag and tag Fluffy here before taking him back to Beacon with us and explaining what we found to Ozpin, Goodwitch and Ooberleck?" Pyrrah asked

"Good idea" Yang said as Weiss started to sear the wounds shut to stop the bleeding

"Hunter we got something for pickup" Blake said

"Icarus, we need a ride back to Beacon" Pyrrah said as the two transports came into view

"I take it I've got the carcass?" Hunter asked descending

"Yep, I've got the hunters" Icarus said as the two teams shoved Fluffy onto Hunter's ship  
"Lovely, so I courtyard dumping?" Hunter asked as Yang nodded.

"Sure thing" Hunter said ascending

"We all in?" Icarus asked ascending as Ruby woke up

"Hey" Yang said softly hugging her

"Hey" Ruby said hugging her back.

"There's one thing I don't understand is how did your dad find you?" Weiss asked

"Actually, it was Uncle Crow" Ruby said

Crow had walked into a shop; a small bakery at the centre of the village. Freshly baked treats and breads were out from when they were made a couple of days ago, Crow noticed a plate of cookies sitting on the counter, he looked around before sampling one

"Delicious" he said taking around one and devouring it quickly before going for a third only to find the plate empty "Hm?" he asked looking at the crumb covered empty plate. This made him curious as he heard muted crunching sounds behind the counter. There behind the counter with wide innocent silver eyes was a young girl with half a cookie in her mouth

"Where did you come from little one?" Crow asked gently picking the child up who pointed outside

"I take it your mother?" Crow asked as the little one now teary eyed nodded her head

"I'm sorry" Crow said as Aurum walked in

"OH hello" Aurum said gently said he walked over to Crow "and who might you be?" Aurum asked

"Ruby" she whispered shyly

"Hello Ruby I'm Aurum and this is Crow; would you like to come with us?" Aurum asked as Ruby nodded "Good" the huntsman said as he took the girl from his brother who then grabbed a scone

"You know I have a little girl who's just a bite older than you are; would you like to meet her?" Aurum asked wrapping as much of his cloak around the two of them as he could before walking out into the snow

"Yes" Ruby said hoarsely from all the tears she had shed

"You better protect that cookie jar of yours" Aurum laughed as Crow froze

"You know about that?" Crow asked as Ruby giggled

"So your uncle found you because he had a craving for cookies?" Blake asked astonished by that small tale

"Yep" Ruby said as the ship descended

"Hey Hawker's just dropped his load" Icarus said

"Roger" Ruby said as Icarus opened the bay door to let the hunters out.

There in the middle of the courtyard was a headless white Beowolf as students and teachers crowded around as JNPR and RWBY arrived by their prize

"Could you explain this please?" Goodwitch said pushing her glasses up

"Well we went to discover the cause of the Cliffside Crisis and we discovered that this White Beowolf appeared to be the leader" Pyrrah said sternly

"Not only that be we discovered something else, a secret that only very few indeed knew" Weiss said

"and this secret?" Ooberleck asked

"A survivor of the Crisis" Yang said making everyone but Ozpin shocked

"Who is this survivor?" Goodwitch asked flustered as Ruby stepped forward making Ozpin smile slightly

"I am" Ruby declared making the staff shocked

"You have Silver eyes" Ozpin said saying the first thing he said to Ruby smiling

"No I have my mother's eyes" Ruby smiled

"You have inherited much more than that Miss Rose" Goodwitch said smiling

"You have inherited your mother's legacy" Ozpin said

"And I will uphold that legacy" Ruby said smiling as the group left

"Not that by she is more than likely very proud of you, where ever she is" Ozpin said

* * *

**Alright so that is the end of Cliffside, please review so I can find out what you guys the readers enjoyed or disliked about it and I'll see you in my next RWBY fanfiction: Parents and Hunters **


	4. new story

Of Parents and Hunters is now online, so please enjoy it considering it will be a bit lighter and warm hearted compared to Cliffside


End file.
